Un feu d'artifice
by Dissemblables
Summary: Il y a des surprises qui réchauffent le coeur, et je crois que Shindou est bien placé pour le savoir. Parce qu'un peu de fluff ne fait pas de mal, après tout !


Petit blabla : Bonjour à tous ! Alors oui, encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et je dois avouer que je ne sais s'ils doivent en être heureux ou pas. Enfin, voilà un OS qui doit encore contenir des chamallows, parce que bon, j'aime beaucoup ça je crois. En fait, j'ai été contaminée par la fin du dernier Pirate des Caraïbes, il y avait bien trop de sentiments pour mon pauvre petit coeur. Ne me demandez pas comment est-ce que j'ai fais le lien entre ce film et Inazuma, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée u.u Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! Juste, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les choses les plus agréables au monde, et en plus, elles sont utiles, alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

\- Shindou-senpai!

Je me retourna en sursaut, avant de sourire en reconnaissant l'origine du cri. Presque toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Tenma, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. En fait, j'étais sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Pour l'entraînement de ce soir, est ce que l'on pourrait se retrouver au terrain de la rivière ? Shinsuke et moi, on a une surprise pour le reste de l'équipe !

Le ton de Tenma était, comme à son habitude, excité. Cela ne m'aidait absolument pas à savoir à quel point la surprise était grosse, ni même son contenu. Mais je ne répondit que par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

\- D'accord. Je ferrai passer le mot.  
\- Super !

Il lâcha un petit cri de joie avant de m'entraîner dans une rapide étreinte, pour repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je resta immobile un instant, un peu perplexe. Je savais bien que Tenma était très démonstratif, mais c'était tout de même une des premières fois qu'il initiait un contact comme ça, et surtout, pour un motif qui me semblait somme toute assez mince. Enfin. Je secoua la tête avant de reprendre mon chemin, rentrant tranquillement dans ma salle de cours.

Là, je me posa sur ma chaise habituelle, tapotant du doigt un rythme de piano. J'étais le seul présent pour l'instant, mais il fallait bien avouer que je préférais arriver en avance de quelques minutes, pour profiter d'un moment de calme. Ma main qui ne bougeait pas sur la table soutenait ma tête, et je regardais dehors, embrassant tout ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. Il y avait un groupe de filles qui discutaient à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur. J'aimais cette époque de l'année, tout était si… doux. Bon, on ne pouvait pas qualifier de doux les étudiants qui jouaient au football sur les terrains. Après tout, c'était le collège Raimon tout de même. Je me perdis un instant dans les échanges de ballons, m'imaginant quelles directives leur donner, quel jeu adopter. Je n'étais pas non plus le tacticien céleste pour rien. Puis des mèches de cheveux roses attirèrent mon attention, et j'eus un tendre sourire en voyant Kariya dans les bras de Kirino. Mon meilleur ami et lui avaient enfin fini par arrêter de se crier dessus pour s'embrasser à la place.  
J'eus un léger rire en me rappelant de comment tout avait changé. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à voix haute, mais j'étais près à remercier à genoux Tsurugi pour les avoir enfermé dans une pièce après une de leur énième dispute. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait été dit et je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais après en être sortis, tout avait été différent, et dans le bon sens. Ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble dès le début, mais peu à peu, les choses s'étaient installées sous nos regards plutôt amusés, et au bout d'un moment, ils s'embrassaient sans que l'on ne sache qui avait fait le premier pas.

\- Et bien, Shindou, tu es toujours perdu dans tes pensées ?

La voix de Sangoku me ramena sur Terre, et je me retourna vers lui. La classe n'était plus si vide que cela, en fait, il ne manquait que quelques personnes. Dont Kirino.

\- Plus maintenant, dis-je avec un fin sourire.

Sangoku s'asseyait à côté de moi en riant, puis il tourna sa tête vers l'arbre que je regardais, avant d'avoir un doux sourire.

\- Ils sont mignons, hein ?  
\- Ils sont surtout moins pénibles, dis-je en secouant la tête.  
\- Soit pas jaloux comme ça, blagua mon coéquipier. Toi aussi tu vas trouver quelqu'un, t'inquiètes ! En plus, il me semble bien que Akane est en pince sur toi, non ?

Sangoku avait un sourire en coin qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est une bonne amie, rien d'autre.

Et c'était absolument vrai. Je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour Akane. En plus, elle n'était pas exactement mon type. Pas assez masculine. Notre professeur de mathématique m'interrompit dans mes réflexions, et je me pencha sur mes cours, laissant mon cahier se remplir de chiffres.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa doucement, comme le vent qui faisait voler les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers. Les allées étaient recouvertes d'un rose clair, et je respirais pleinement l'odeur qui couvrait celle de la pollution. Notre ville n'était pas non plus une de celles où il était nécessaire de porter un masque. Mais le fait était que sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, je me débrouillais toujours pour prendre le trajet qui passait le moins par la route. Il se rallongeait donc de dix bonnes minutes, mais ce n'était pas cher payé pour voir les arbres couverts de feuilles dans les parcs. Une fois à la maison, je me déchaussa et me changea, soufflant de soulagement en retrouvant une simple chemise et blanc et un pantalon noir. Les uniformes n'étaient pas les choses les plus agréables au monde. Je fis mes devoirs rapidement, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le banc de mon piano avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Certes, j'aimais énormément le football, mais je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans musique.

Mes doigts se mirent à courir sur les touches presque sans que j'y pense, entamant une mélodie de Ludovico Einaudi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais partit dans un autre univers, où je me laissais porter par les sons. Les yeux fermés, je savourais le contact du piano sous mes doigts, des notes qui s'en échappaient. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça, à enchaîner différentes partitions que je connaissais sur, enfin, sous le bout des doigts, si des coups frappés à la porte ne m'avaient pas sorti de ma presque transe.

\- Oui ?

Une tête passa la porte, et je me leva du banc.

\- Kirino ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il y a que c'est l'heure de l'entraînement, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je me figea un instant avant de lâcher un « Déjà ? » abasourdi, et l'air de Kirino me montra bien que oui, c'était l'heure. Je l'entendis rire alors que je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre pour aller me changer en vitesse.

\- Prêt !

Mon meilleur ami m'attendait devant le portail, et nous nous mîmes à nous diriger vers le terrain de la rivière en discutant tranquillement. Le ciel commençait à rougeoyer, et c'était magnifique.

\- Tu as une idée de quelle est la surprise ? Demandais-je alors que nous nous approchions de la rivière.  
\- Nop.

Je leva un sourcil, et Kirino se mit à rougir.

\- Bon, peut-être que je sais un peu ce qui va se passer. Mais c'est juste que Kariya ne sait pas tenir sa langue !  
\- Peut-être qu'elle passe trop de temps dans ta bouche.

Mon meilleur ami s'étouffa avec sa salive, avant de se retourner vers moi, choqué.

-… Quoi ? Demandais-je, un air neutre sur le visage.

Kirino éclata de rire, avant de me taper le bras.

\- Préviens lorsque tu fais des blagues comme ça, je ne suis pas habitué !  
\- Des blagues comment ?

Nous nous retournâmes, tombant sur Tsurugi qui nous regardait d'un œil perplexe.

\- Absolument rien, rougit Kirino.

J'eus un petit rire mais décida de le laisser tranquille. De toutes façons, nous arrivions au terrain, qui était déjà rempli des rires de tout le monde. Des ballons de football volaient un peu dans tous les sens, accompagnés de supers techniques qui éclairaient le terrain de milles couleurs. Je trouvait cela vraiment magnifique, et resta un moment simplement là, sur le haut de la colline, à observer mes coéquipiers jouer avec tout leur cœur. Je ne m'aperçus que Kirino et Tsurugi avaient avancé que lorsque mon meilleur ami cria mon prénom.

\- J'arrive ! Criais-je à mon tour, dévalant les marches.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas vivre sans musique, mais rien ne valait ces moments où nous étions tous connectés autour d'un ballon de football. Aussi, c'est avec un enthousiasme non feint que je me jeta dans le jeu, sentant peu à peu la sueur couler sur mon front. Je savais que je pouvais parfois paraître froid, pas très émotif, mais quand je dribblais, je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire de me manger le visage.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit fut définitivement tombée que nous nous arrêtâmes, des serviettes autour du cou.

\- Au fait, dit Kageyama à Tenma, attirant mon attention sur lui, tu n'avais pas une surprise ?

Un grand sourire éclaira la figure du milieu de terrain, et il échangea un regard avec Shinsuke.

\- Je vais la chercher !

Tenma partit en courant vers un coin du terrain maintenant dans l'ombre, alors que le petit gardien nous demandait de nous avancer vers le milieu du terrain. Un peu étonnés et impatients, nous nous exécutâmes, et Kirino me lança un clin d'œil en voyant l'expression d'attente sur mon visage. Nous vîmes Tenma se déposer une grande caisse remplie de choses dont je ne parvenais à peine à discerner sur le bord de la berge, avant de se retourner vers nous.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Nous hurla-t-il.

Après avoir échangé des regards à la fois amusés, surpris, et joyeux, nous ne nous concertâmes même pas pour répondre d'une seule voix :

\- Oui !

Je vis une flamme apparaître de ce que je devinais être un briquet, puis Tenma alluma des mèches avant de courir vers nous, un sourire gigantesques aux lèvres. A peine nous eût-il rejoint qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit, et une lumière se dégagea de la boite pour monter dans le ciel, suivit d'une autre, et encore une autre.

Un feu d'artifice. Ils nous offraient un feu d'artifice. Des cris de joies résonnèrent autour de moi, et je me rendis compte que parmi ceux-ci, il y avait les miens. C'était le meilleur moment de ma vie. En regardant mes coéquipiers, une vague de tendresse me frappa, et un sourire me monta aux lèvres, impossible à refréner. Ils étaient tous si heureux, à sauter dans tous les sens, à crier, à se serrer dans les bras, à juste, vivre pleinement. Kirino et Kariya s'embrassaient comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, et c'était tellement attendrissant. Tous les soucis que nous avions eut avaient purement disparus, et nous étions à nouveau une bande d'adolescents qui profitaient de la vie, de la nuit. Et c'était… magique. Je me sentais bien, vraiment bien. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, des larmes de joies que j'essuyai avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte. A ce moment précis, le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. J'étais avec mes amis, à partager un moment de joie pure, et personne ne pourrait jamais m'enlever ça. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je chercha autour de moi Tenma, et le vit nous observer, un peu en retrait, des étincelles dans les yeux rivalisant avec le feu d'artifice qui continuait d'exploser au dessus de nos têtes.

Je me dirigea vers lui sans que personne ne le remarque, et me mis à côté de lui, me tournant pour le regarder.

\- Merci. C'est… parfait, dis-je assez fort, pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.  
\- Je suis content que cela vous plaise, senpai. Un moment, j'ai eu peur de faire une bêtise, mais visiblement, non.

Il lâcha un petit rire, et mes yeux se perdirent sur son visage qui était doucement illuminé par la lumière dorée vacillante. Il semblait tellement heureux de nous voir tous détendu, et à cet instant, je me fis la réflexion que Tenma était un ange. Il m'avait rendu le football que j'aimais, il m'avait fait redécouvrir le plaisir de partager un match avec ses coéquipiers, il avait libéré l'étincelle qui s'étouffait lentement au fond de nous. Une bouffée d'amour m'écrasa, et je vacilla un instant, ramenant l'attention de Tenma sur moi.

\- Shindou-senpai ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me soutenir.  
\- Oui… oui. Je suis juste heureux, répondis-je en souriant.

Je me perdit dans ses yeux à peine éclairés, mais qui scintillaient à en faire rougir le feu d'artifice. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, mais pas du sourire gigantesque qu'il avait en jouant au football, mais plutôt d'un sourire tendre, vraiment magnifique.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir heureux, senpai.

Je sentis des rougeurs monter sur mes joues, et sans réfléchir, je lança.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferrait plaisir ? Que tu m'embrasses, là, maintenant, dis-je d'un trait.

Ses yeux qui étincelèrent encore plus furent la dernière chose que je vis avant de fermer les yeux lorsque des lèvres douces se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes.


End file.
